percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Starting the quest
Tori's POV Well when I woke up that morning I wasnt in my bed I was on the ground next to the campfire pit so was MAddie and Adam next to each other Austin next to me and then there was Michaela and Cody snuggling god.We must have had fun last night if we fell asleep by the campfire then I saw a note on one of the benches it said Dear Tori Michaela Maddie Adam Tage Cody and Austin Meet me at the big house at 9:00 I checked by watch 9:30 oh crap I ran around waking everyone up. We all ran to the big house Chiron was waiting there for us "Ive done you the favor of getting your backpacks from your cabins now you will go to the source of the masked demigods and you will defeat them"Chiron said "One prblem we dont know where they are."I added "Yes we do they are in Africa"Chiron added "I dont wanna go to Africa."Michaela groaned "But you have to stop in LA,Canada,Hollywood,and Las Vegas"Chiron said "why?"Maddie asked "Because those are the other branches ohe one in Africa is the biggest so you have to defeat the smaller ones first now get in the van with Argus and head off to La Michaela POV So we got in the car and I was next to Tage and Cody was up front so me and Tage started to talk "Michaela I really am sorry Drew was the one who kissed me I didnt kiss her"Tage said "Really."I said "Ya I really do love you Michaela I dont want this to get in the middle of our relationship." "Awwwww Tage I love you too"I said Then he leaned in and kissed me we kissed for along time but when Tori ruined the moment. "Can you two get a room.Tori groaned "Hmmm lets see NOOOOOOOOOOOO." So after we blurted Lady Gaga Justin Bieber Cody Simpson Selena Gomez and Mitchel Musso out the speakers we all fell asleep. When we woke up we woke up in La "Wait shouldnt we get makeovers cause they know what we look like"I said "Ya we should here lets go in here boys stay out here."Tori ordered 2 hours later We all walked out and the boys were tripping over them selves we looked hot I was wearing a super short jean skirt and a Marlyn Monroe shirt and high black Stiletos and they had died my normaly blonde hair black with pink highlights.Tori was wearing a cute tan skirt with flowers on it with a white and black Lady Gaga shirt and a simple black flat shoe and they cut her hair short with a purple tint.Maddie was wearing a black knee length skirt and a penguin shirt with a pair of orange Nike high heel dunks and her hair was still black but with light blue in the front. "You guys look amazing but Michaela your hair is black."Tage said "Got a problem honey."I said "No dear."He said i laughed and kissed him Cody didnt seem to thrilled about that "So lets go to my house and we will plan where we are gunna go to find the masked demigods." "Ya but first lets go to get somthin to eat at Moncheros."Tori added We walked to Moncheros and we ordered our food and we started to eat but then I saw Justin Bieber "OH MY GOD ITS JUSTIN BIEBER " I ran up to him and he smiled at me and stood up and hugged me I hugged him back "Hi im Michaela Kelly Im like your biggest fan wait....is that.... I stared at his wrist in confuson as I saw the tiny tatto on his wrist that said Apollo in fancy script then i showed him my wrist eith the tiny tattoo that said aphrodite You a daughter of Aphrodite."Justin asked me "Ya I am your a son of Apollo." "Yep surprising huh."Justin said but then he had me in a bear hug kissing me.I backed away from him and said "I gotta go umm bye."Then I ran away We got to my house witch was huge We walked into my room "Great memories in this room."I said "I remember I was always k....."I started\ "You were always what in ths room."Tage glared at me "Doing homework lots and lots of homework." "Michaela I hate your room it looks like a pink Zebra threw up all over it." "ok ok lets stop complaining bout my room and go to sleep. Fine."everyone grumbled Category:Starting the Quest Category:Chapter Page